The present invention relates generally to solutions for mounting panelling onto a wall structure of a building. In particular, the invention pertains to a method for producing a wall board according to the preamble of claim 1 and a wall board according to the preamble of claim 13, which wall board has been produced according to the proposed method.
Today, there are many solutions for mounting panelling in the form of wooden panels and similar onto the inner walls of a house. Moreover, established methods exist for mounting other types of panelling in a room, such as plasterboards, fibreboards or boards of laminated wood. A common denominator of the latter methods is that these require particular measures to accomplish nice looking joints between the different wall elements of the panelling. To combine an aesthetically pleasant appearance of the finished wall with an uncomplicated and cost-efficient manufacturing of the panelling elements, and at the same time allow a simple mounting, has therefore proven to be especially challenging.
For example, WO 2010/044728 describes manufacturing of building boards, wherein a first reinforcement layer is arranged on a flat underlayer. Thereafter, edge strips are arranged primarily along two opposing sides of the reinforcement layer and a volume between the edge strips is filled with a hardenable substance, such as plaster. A second reinforcement layer is then arranged on top of the hardenable substance, where after said substance is caused to harden. As a result, a building board is attained having integrated edge strips, which preferably are adapted to allow efficient attachment to or more building boards onto a supporting structure, such as along a wall in a house.